Dos demonios y un angel
by Atena Diosa
Summary: [ItaNaruSasu][yaoi][lemon] cuando dos demonios morenos conviven con un angel rubio ¿ y que hacer si te pieden algo indecente como un trio ? aceptar porsupuesto. hay tentaciones que no se pueden resitir. ONESHOT


**_Aqui dejo un one-shot que se me ocurrio . _**

**_Es un trio ItaNaruSasu. Asi que si no gustar los trios, no leais ¬¬_**

* * *

Apenas sonó el timbre, Naruto se dio prisa en recoger sus cosas y salio corriendo del aula en dirección a la salida de la universidad.

Quería pasarse por el supermercado y comprar provisiones para prepararles algo suculento a sus compañeros de piso, los hermanos Uchiha

Sabia que Sasuke, el hermano menor, todavía le quedaba una ultima clase en la universidad, e Itachi, el mayor seguramente aun estaría en el trabajo, así que tenia tiempo se sobra para prepararlo todo.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de salida, vio a Sasuke a lo lejos en uno de los pasillos. Iba a gritar para saludarlo, pero se contuvo cuando lo vio rodeado de sus numerosas fan

Naruto frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ni un pelo ver al Uchiha rodeado de todas esas babosas. Los hermanos lo consideraban a el de su propiedad. Así que el también tenia todo el derecho a considerarlos suyos. Por eso, cuando los veía a ambos rodeados de todas esas tías, no podían evitar sentirse celoso, ya que los dos condenados tenían mucho éxito entre la población femenina. Y como ellos sabían que no le gustaba, se empeñaban en ponerlo celoso una y otra vez.

Pero el les pagaba con la misma moneda. A diferencia de ellos, el atraía como un imán a los hombres, así que se dedicaba a ligar delante de las mismísimas narices de los Uchiha y siempre con los mismos resultados. Los pobres candidatos acababan mas muertos que vivos tras pasar por una ronda de puñetazos made in Uchiha.

Era muy injusto que el no la pudiera emprender a puñetazo limpio con todas esas fulanas ¬¬

Así que sin decirle nada a Sasuke, salio de la universidad y se dirigió al supermercado mas cercano. Cuando tubo todo lo que iba a necesitar, cargo con las bolsas y la mochila y se dirigió al apartamento andando, ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Cuando llego al edificio, entro y se dirigió hacia el ascensor para subir asta el lujoso ático donde ahora vivía.

Ni en sus sueños mas descabellados habría pensado que podría vivir en sitio así. Y no es que hubiese estado mendigando toda su vida. Siempre había vivido bien, nunca le falto nada y se había podido trasladar a Konoha y estudiar en su prestigiosa universidad gracias a la beca que le concedieron por sus buenas notas.

Pero nada de eso se podía comparar con el lujo con el que vivían los Uchiha, ni mucho menos.

Por eso se había quedado de piedra cuando le propusieron que viviera con ellos, cuando podían haber elegido a otro chico de su misma clase social. Aunque los motivos le quedaron bien claro un tiempo después. Sonrió al recordarlo. Menudo par de pervertidos estaban hechos esos dos. Se quedo a cuadros cuando le propusieron por primera vez un trío.

Según ellos, se habían quedado prendados de el la primera vez que lo vieron, así que después de eso hicieron todo lo posible por averiguar mas de el. Quien era. Donde estudiaba. Donde vivía. Y todo lo que averiguaron, era genial, porque justo estudiaba en la misma universidad que Sasuke y además andaba buscando piso y compañeros para compartirlo.

Naruto después de conocerlo un poco mas, les había parecido buenos chicos, así que acepto vivir con ellos. Sin tener que pagar absolutamente nada, ya que el edificio entero en el que vivían, pertenecía a la familia Uchiha. Pero como el no quería vivir de gorra, había decidido que se encargaría de hacer la comida, aunque muchas veces le privaban de hacer eso, ya que la mayoría de las veces todo estaba echo gracias a la asistenta de los Uchiha.

Pero hoy lo haría el, ya que le había dado el día libre a Katumi antes de partir para la universidad.

Cuando por fin llego al ático salio del ascensor con las bolsas y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con su llave y una vez dentro cerro con el pie para no tener que soltar las bolsas. Se fue a la cocina y lo dejo todo encima de la mesa, dejo caer su mochila en el suelo y tomo un delantal para empezar a prepararlo todo.

- bien, manos a la obra.

Llevaba una media hora perdido en su mundo de cocinero, cuando sitio una presencia que lo miraba fijamente. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y levanto la vista. Cuando vio quien era, sonrió ampliamente. Itachi y tan apuesto como siempre, vestido elegantemente, su largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo y esos ojos negros como la noche que hipnotizaban.

- Itachi, hoy llegas pronto. ¿ a que se debe ?

- bueno, es que sabia que tu ultima hora la tenias libre, así que no he podido resistir la tentación de salir algo antes del trabajo para tenerte un ratito para mi solo, sin mi ototo rondando por aquí

- ya veo, querías aprovecharte de mi tu solo

Itachi se acerco a el y le tomo el mentón con una mano para que lo mirara fijamente

- ya sabes que no me gusta que pienses que nos aprovechamos de ti. Te queremos, Naruto, así que no lo dudes ni por un instante

Naruto lo abrazo por la cintura y lo estrecho contra el

- ya lo se Itachi, yo también os quiero mucho. Era solo una broma- dijo dedicándole la sonrisa zorruna que sabia, ninguno de los dos podía resistir

Y en efecto, Itachi no se pudo resistir y beso tiernamente esos rosados labios que sabían a gloria

- además tienes que sentirte muy orgulloso que los famosos, atractivos, masculinos, inteligentes..- cuando vio la cara que estaba poniendo Naruto, sonrió y decidió cortar la retahíla de halagos a el y su ototo- a donde quiero llegar, es que tienes que estar orgulloso de a ver enamorado a los hermanos Uchiha. Ni la tía mas maciza del mundo lo habría conseguido jamás. Solo tu, tierno zorrito

- si, es un honor montármelo con tan increíbles especimenes

- entonces porque estamos aquí cotorreando. Vayamos al grano- y volvió apoderarse de sus labios, pero estaba vez con pasión.

Le echo los brazos al cuellos y abrió la boca para permitir la entrada a la legua ansiosa de Itachi, para poder enzarzarse en una lucha sensual de lengua contra lengua.

Itachi lo tomo por las nalgas, he hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y así lo cargo asta una de las habitaciones, olvidándose por completo de la comida. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Itachi lo llevo asta la cama y lo apoyo en ella con suavidad

- Itachi ¿ no se enfadara Sasuke si nos lo montamos tu y yo solos ?- pregunto Naruto cuando vio que Itachi empezaba a quitarse la ropa- Ya sabes que no le gusta, al igual que a ti tampoco te gusta que me lo monte solo con el. Por eso me sacaste aquella promesa de que nunca me acostaría con el en la universidad, para martirio de Sasuke

Itachi sonrió malicioso

- es que tenia que asegurarme, porque sino lo llego hacer, seguramente te abordaría en todos los descansos entre clase y clase. Como sino conociera yo bien a mi ototo

- pues por eso me parece algo injusto que ahora nos lo montemos tu y yo solos

- olvídate de tus prejuicios, Naruto, si nos damos prisa no se enterara- y antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de volver a protestar, termino de desnudarse, se echo encima de el y empezó a basarlo nuevamente.

Y así hizo Naruto, olvidarse de todo, aunque le gustaría mucho que Sasuke estuviera con ellos, pero no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión, ya que tenia a Itachi completamente desnudo encima de el

- esta maldita ropa me impide tocarte a placer, Naru, vamos a quitártela ahora mismo- gruño Itachi, viéndose privado de acariciar la piel suave del rubio

Le saco el delantal de un tirón. Después la camiseta, casi rompiéndola por las prisas y por ultimo los pantalones, bajándoselos por las piernas junto con los boxers, dejándo por fin ese maravilloso cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor. Itachi no podía evitar comérselo con los ojos, haciendo que el rubio enrojeciera debido a la intensidad de esa mirada oscura

- Itachi, deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso- dijo Naruto apartando la mirada

- pues no tienes porque estarlo. Eres perfecto y nunca me canso de mirarte. Y ahora déjame adorarte.

Empezó a besarle el cuello, pasándole la legua húmeda, provocando escalofríos de placer en el rubio, para luego chuparlo con fuerza y dejarle una marca rojiza. Eso tampoco iba a gustarle a su ototo, pensó Itachi y le encantaba.

Siguió besando al rubio, bajando por su pecho asta llegar a los tiernos pezones, que chupo y lamió con deleite, haciendo que Naruto no pudiera controlar mas sus gemidos

- ahhhh Itachi, ya me tienes bien erecto y necesito de tus atenciones en esa parte- cogió una mano del moreno e intento llevarla al sitio en cuestión. Pero Itachi se lo impidió soltándose de su agarre

- no seas impaciente Naru- dijo mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y tirando de el- ya llegaremos a ese punto- y retomo su descenso pecho abajo

Naruto se consoló acariciando a su vez al Uchiha, pasando sus manos por la fuerte espalda, asta llegar al trasero firme, el cual acaricio y estrujo a placer, metiendo los deditos traviesos por entre las nalgas, haciendo que Itachi gimiera. Este inmediatamente saco de ahí esos dedos indagadores o no se contendría mucho mas

- Itachi, yo también quiero tocarte, así que deja de interrumpirme de una vez- dijo el rubio enfurruñado

- muy bien, pero cuidado con lo que tocas, o no aguantare ni un segundo

Naruto sonrió, porque había conseguido lo que quería, así que procedió nuevamente a explorar el cuerpo de su amante, mientras el proseguía besándole, ahora el ombligo, para llegar finalmente al miembro erecto que lo esperaba ansioso

- bien Naruto-kun, ya hemos llegado al meollo del asunto. Dime, que quieres que haga con este que tienes entre las piernas- dijo Itachi enfatizando sus palabras acariciando el miembro del rubio

- mmm quiero que me la chupes como si fuera el mas rico manjar del mundo. Quiero que me la lamas como si estuvieras saboreando un exquisito helado. Lo que sea, pero ¡hazlo ya!

- como ordenéis, mi señor- y se la metió de lleno en su boca caliente, empezando a chupársela, tal como Naruto se lo hacia pedido

Naruto tomo los cabellos de Itachi, los cuales tenia atados y se los soltó esparciéndolos por su musculosa espalda, para después tomar su cabeza y guiarlo en un ritmo que el deseaba

- oh dios Itachi lo haces tan bien, estoy apunto, me vengo..- y justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, Itachi lo saco de su boca

- lo siento Naru, pero tengo la intención de que nos corramos juntos y estando yo dentro de ti

Hizo que el rubio se levantara de la cama y que se colocara ahora a cuatro patas sobre ella, dejando su trasero redondito bien expuesto. Se llevo los dedos a la boca para así lubricar la entrada. Puede que Naruto ya no fuera virgen y no sufriera dolor con las penetraciones, pero sin lubricante, seguía siendo molesto. Así que lo preparo a conciencia y una vez listo, se posiciono detrás de el, dispuesto a entrar en el paraíso. Tomo su miembro entre las manos y lo guió hacia la entrada. Estaba ya rozándola cuando se vio tirado al suelo bruscamente por su inoportuno hermano pequeño

- madito seas ototo- gruño Itachi quitándoselo de encima de un empujón, por haberlo interrumpido en un momento tan crucial- no podrías haber llegado un poco mas tarde

- ja, que mas quisieras aniki. Caí en la cuenta de que hoy Naruto tenia la ultima hora libre, que volvería antes y que tu no te podrías resistir a salir antes del trabajo y abordarlo en casa. Y debido a la situación en la que os he encontrado, no me equivocaba- se levanto del suelo fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

Itachi también se levanto del suelo y encaro a su hermano, mientras Naruto contemplaba a sus dos amores discutir por el. Le encantaba. Itachi totalmente desnudo y sasuke todo vestido.

- como comprenderás no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad- se justifico Itachi

- ande que no tienes morro. Entonces yo tendría que montármelo con Naruto siempre que pudiera en la universidad. ¿ Porque desaprovechar tantas ocasiones ? Y sino fuera por esa maldita promesa que le sacaste a la fuerza de que no se acostara conmigo cundo tu no estabas, podrían haber pasado muchos momentos placenteros entre tanta clase aburrida

- eso es diferente. Tu eres el que mas tiempo pasa con el, así que tenia que tener un seguro para que no me llevaras ventaja

Y así siguieron un buen rato, olvidándose del pobre rubio que los esperaba ansioso en la cama

- chicos, queréis dejar de discutir y ocuparos de mi, por favor. Por si lo habéis olvidado estoy muy cachondo.

Cuando por fin le prestaron atención, empezó acariciarse por todo el cuerpo a la vez que gemía descontrolada mente. Se lamía los labios y se acariciaba el miembro, masturbándose el solo. Resultado. Hemorragia nasal por parte de los Uchiha

- porque no venís y me dais el placer que necesito- los llamo con un dedo y ellos acudieron inmediatamente, como sus fieles esclavos

Itachi se tumbo a su lado y empezó a besarlo, mientras Sasuke se desnudaba a toda prisa. Cuando ya no le quedaba ropa encima, se tumbo al lado del rubio, pegándose a su espalda y empezó a besarle la nuca, a la vez que Naruto llevaba una mano asta sus nalgas y se las acariciaba.

Itachi empezó a besarle nuevamente el pecho y Naruto llevo su cabeza encima del hombro de Sasuke ofreciéndole sus labios, los cual tomo gustoso sacando la lengua y delineándolos con ella, asta que el rubio la tomo en su boca y la chupo con gusto, a la vez que llevaba una mano a su entrepierna y se la acariciaba

- mmmm ahhhh oh si, mas rápido Naruto- empezó a mover las caderas para friccionarse contra esa mano experta.

Pero de repente el rubio fue apartado bruscamente de su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto estaba aprisionado por su hermano, el cual lo miraba con envidia

- yo también necesito atención, ototo baka, así que no seas avaricioso- y nuevamente hizo que el rubio se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre la cama- esta vez voy a culminar lo que antes interrumpiste

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Ya le tocaría a el hacer suyo al rubito. No tenia prisa. Así que se posiciono por debajo de Naruto con la cabeza hacia los pies, para tener así el miembro del rubio justo encima de su boca, listo para ser devorado, a la vez que el suyo quedaba a la altura de la boquita de Naruto.

Naruto tomo en su boca el majar que tenia delante, mientras Sasuke hacia los mismo con el suyo e Itachi se introducía profundamente en su interior y empezaba a moverse.

Los movimientos del mayor, hacían que Naruto penetrara en la boca caliente de Sasuke y que se tragara mas profundamente el miembro del Uchiha. Los gemidos incontrolables se oían por toda la habitación por parte de los tres

- ahhhhhhhhh Itachi, dame mas fuerte oh siii destrózame- y así lo hizo, haciendo que las embestidas fuesen mas duras. Tomando sus caderas para que lo recibieran bien profundamente

- Sasuke, estrújamela bien. Hazme correrme como nunca- y al igual que su hermano, Sasuke obedeció las peticiones del rubio, chupándosela mas fuerte y mas rápido

- ohhh mis Uchiha, ya no aguanto mas, me.. Me vengo… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- el gemido de placer que soltó Naruto seguramente se oyó por todo el ático. Corriéndose el la boca de Sasuke, el cual se trago toda la rica esencia del rubio con placer. Tan placentero fue, que el también termino por venirse en la boca de Naruto, tragándose este también toda su esencia

- malditos cabrones, os habéis corrido antes que yo- gruño Itachi dando unas ultimas embestidas en el interior del rubio y viniéndose por fin en su interior, para después caer exhausto encima de el, e inevitablemente aplastando a su hermano debajo de ellos dos

Los tres intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones, aunque a Sasuke le costaba mas, por tener a ese par encima suyo como pesos muertos

- quitaros de encima, me estáis aplastando

Itachi se quito de encima dejándose caer sobre la cama y llevándose con el a Naruto, mientras su hermano se daba la vuelta para estar de cara a ellos

- ha sido genial, como siempre- murmuro el rubio

- por supuesto que si. Pero no habría sido tan genial si solo te lo hubieras montado como mi aniki- al parecer Sasuke aun estaba algo enfurruñado por como los había encontrado cuando llego.

- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermano sea tan bueno seduciendo- se justifico Naruto

- ah, no me eches todas las culpas a mi, Naru. Tu tampoco pusiste mucha resistencia- dijo Itachi, ganándose un codazo por parte del rubio en el estomago

- eso es mentira. Te dije que a Sasuke no le gustaría que nos lo montáramos tu y yo solos, pero insististe

- maldito aniki- gruño Sasuke viendo como su hermano con los ojos cerrados sonreía malicioso- muy bien, ahora me toca a mi sacarte una promesa, Naru. prométeme que nunca te lo montaras con mi hermano si yo no estoy. Aunque os tiréis una semana vosotros solos sin estar yo. Prométemelo.

- estarás de broma no- dijo Itachi incorporándose en la cama por detrás de Naruto- como pretendes que me mantenga célibe teniendo a un bocadito como Naru delante de mis narices toda una semana

- ahh, se siente- e ignorando a su hermano, miro al rubio- y bien, lo prometes o no

- esta bien, lo prometo, con tal que dejéis de discutir de una vez

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y miro a su hermano con suficiencia, el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada

- noooooooooooooooo, Naruto pero que has hecho- se lamento Itachi

- bueno, Itachi, es que me parece justo. Tu me sacaste la promesa de que no me lo montaría con Sasuke en la universidad, así que el tenia derecho a sacarme esta otra promesa

Itachi soltó un bufido no muy conforme

- y bien, Naru ¿ te apetece otra ronda ?- pregunto Sasuke ignorando a su hermano- porque yo estoy muy dispuesto- señalo su miembro de nuevo erecto- además ahora me toca a mi ser tu séme

Naruto sonrió. Se incorporo en la cama y se monto a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, introduciéndose su miembro todo entero, haciendo que los dos gimieran ante la fricción de la penetración ( insaciables O//O XD )

- pues si. Creo que me apetece otra ronda- y empezó a moverse sobre el arriba y abaja, mientras Sasuke lo toma por las caderas para ayudarlo

- ¿ y yo que ¿ Me estoy aquí de espectador viendo como disfrutáis ?- pregunto un enfurruñado Itachi

- pues no estaría mal. Así aprendes como debe ser un verdadero séme- lo pico su hermano sin dejar de guiar a Naruto sobre el

- ototo baka

- no podéis.. dejar de discutir.. ni un segundo- dijo Naruto entre gemidos mientras cabalgaba sobre Sasuke- ven aquí Itachi y dame un buen beso

El mayor si incorporo en la cama y colocándose detrás del rubio, hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo. Naruto le ofreció gustoso sus labios. Se besaban sin parar e Itachi acariciaba los pezones del rubio con sus dedos frotándolos para que se pusieran duros, a la vez que Naruto no dejaba de cabalgar sobre Sasuke.

- deja que alivie esto que tienes entra las piernas- dijo Naruto, sintiendo el miembro del moreno en la base de su espalda. Llevo una de sus manos hacia atrás y lo tomo, empezando a masturbarlo con frenesí.

Itachi se había excitado tanto de ver a esos dos montándoselo que no tardo en venirse, siendo esta vez el primero en hacerlo sobre la espalda del rubio.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, la mar de satisfecho. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke siguieron a lo suyo, ansiosos por llegar a la satisfacción plena. Naruto subía y bajaba sobre Sasuke como un desesperado

Sasuke en un movimiento cambio las posiciones, poniendo debajo al rubio y el encima, haciendo que su hermano se cayera de la cama

- maldita sea- grito Itachi cuando dio con su culo desnudo en el suelo

Pero ninguno le hizo caso y siguieron buscado su satisfacción, haciendo que la cama chirriara por los incesantes movimientos.

- ohhh Sasuke dame mas duro ahhhh ahí siiii justo ahí. Estoy apunto- Sasuke siguió embistiéndolo, acertando en ese punto que ponía tan cachondo al rubio y al el mismo, a la vez que tomaba el miembro del rubio y lo masturbaba. asta que por fin los dos llegaron a su vendito orgasmo

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Naruto mientras se abrazaba a un satisfecho y sonriente Sasuke

- malditos lascivos lujuriosos ¿ la cama ya es segura ?- pregunto Itachi otra vez de mal humor

- si, aniki, ya es segura para ti. Debido a que ya no estorbas- dijo Sasuke quitándose de encima del rubio. El cual se había quedado dormido por tanta satisfacción

Los hermanos sonrieron al verlo así. Parecía un angelito. Se acostaron una a cada lado de el.

- no se en que narices estaba pensando al decidir que seria de los dos cuando hicimos que se viniera a vivir con nosotros. Desde un momento tendría que haberlo echo solo mió- decía Itachi abrazándose posesivo al rubio

- ja, yo te habría adelantado, aniki. Este precioso rubio tendría que ser solo mío- dijo Sasuke abrazando también al rubio

- nunca pensé que tu y yo nos pelearíamos por alguien, cuando siempre lo hemos compartido todo. Porque con otros amantes que hemos tenido, nunca nos importo montárnoslo con el por separado, a ninguno nos habría importado

- es verdad. Pero Naruto es muy diferente. Los dos le queremos. Y por mas raro que sea, los dos somos sus novios.

- por supuesto. Este rubito nos tiene completamente a su merced- dijo Itachi acariciando los rubios cabellos de Naruto- somos su esclavos

- quien nos iba a decir a nosotros, los dominantes Uchiha, que algún día seriamos dominados por un tierno rubito. Me abría reído en la cara del que me lo hubiese dicho.

- ni nosotros ni nadie. Mi socio Kakashi se atrevió a sugerirme que le dejara a Naruto por una noche, para conocer al chico que me tenia tan encandilado. Sigue vivo de milagro.

- el maldito de Sai, también hizo el intento de tirarse a Naruto. Falto a clases por un mes

- je je, así me gusta hermanito, hay que proteger lo que es nuestro de todos esos lujuriosos que andan por la calle

- me gusta mucho mas veros hablando amigablemente como buenos hermanos que discutiendo- dijo un Naruto abriendo los ojos

- estas despierto Naru- dijo Itachi- y has oído todo

- todo, todo- dijo sonriendo- pero no os preocupéis, ya hace tiempo que se que me queréis y que sois mis fieles esclavos

Los Uchiha se sonrojaron. Pero es que no podían evitarlo, eran débiles cuando se trataba de ese rubio.

- ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir hacer la comida, ya que Itachi, me interrumpiste cuando estaba a ello- le dio un beso a cada uno en los labios y se bajo de la cama, tomando su ropa para vestirse. Una vez listo tomo el delantal y se lo puso también.

Se dirigió a la puerta con intención de ir y terminar de hacer la comida. Esta vez sin interrupciones.

- eh, Naru- lo llamo Sasuke con voz melosa

No te des la vuelta, Naruto. Si lo haces te encontraras con una escenita que te pondrá a mil y entonces no harás la comida en todo el puto día. Tu sabes calarlos muy bien, pero ellos, malditos pervertidos, también tienes sus trucos. Pero es que no podía resistirse a echar una miradita

Se volvió lentamente y abrió los ojos como platos. Los hermanos estaban besándose con lujuria. Podía ver sus lenguas enzarzadas en una batalla fuera de sus bocas. Sin duda para tentarlo mas. Y mientras se besaban, se acariciaban el uno al otro sus masculinos cuerpos.

Maldita sea, quien me mandaría mirar. Ya me he puesto cachondo otra vez, pensó Naruto sobándose, el de nuevo erecto miembro.

Los hermanos lo miraron de reojo y vieron que su treta había resultado. Naruto estaba otra vez a punto.

- ¿ no quieres unirte una vez mas a nosotros ?- pregunto Itachi sonriendo

A la mierda la comida. Yo no me pierdo una sesión con estos diablos morenos por nada del mundo. Y es que por muy angelito que fuera. No podía evitar caer en semejante tentación.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que halla gustado, al menos yo me lo he pasado bien escribiendolo jejejeje. un saludo y asta otra _**


End file.
